una historia de amor
by dekablaze
Summary: anko y kakashi tendrán que preparar todo para los exámenes que se aproximan, ninguno de los dos esta muy conforme de trabajar en equipo pero son ordenes dadas por tsunade, sin embargo algo le oculta a ambos, sus verdaderos fines no son los ya planteados, kakashi sabe una parte pero aun así sigue ocultando algo, ¿quien sera aquella sombra? ¿cuales serán sus planes? cap 1 compañeros
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, este es mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado y también espero llevarme bien con ustedes, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas Kakashi & Anko, no sé exactamente en qué momento pensé: "He se verían geniales como pareja". Aún sigo rogando porque Mashima decida ponerlos juntos en un capitulo, no pido mucho realmente que le cuesta no se un encuentro casual, una sonrisa y ya, con eso me sentiría feliz y podría morir en paz, pero pues no creo que me haya escuchado, ya que Anko murió (un muy triste momento para mí que realmente no me encantaría revivir) aun así tengo a mi imaginación que espero nunca me abandone y me haga olvidar las historias y momentos que se me ocurren repentinamente._

_PD: ni Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes aquí presentados me pertenecen son obra de MASHIMA KISHIMOTO _

**Capítulo 1: Compañeros **

El sol comenzaba a reclamar su territorio poco a poco rodeaba a la aldea de la hoja procurando no dejar ningún centímetro sin luz, penetraba las ligeras cortinas de un departamento en particular, procuro iluminar la habitación hasta que logro su objetivo inicial

Un bulto dentro de la cama comenzaba a moverse poco a poco hasta poder salir una figura esbelta, fina y perfectamente delineada

**-"Maldito sol"-** Decía una peli-lila evocando un enorme bostezo se levantó con cierta pesadez, moviendo lentamente las sabanas que la rodeaban, se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina a unos centímetros de su habitación. En la mesa una taza de té negro y un pequeño plato con galletas de tamaño regular, después de 20 min solo habían sobrevivido unas cuantas migajas de las galletas, se escuchaba de fondo el goteo de la regadera, durante unos minutos eso fue el sonido en el ambiente, se llenó la habitación principal de vapor tibio y denso. Su habitación no podría catalogarse exactamente como ordenada, tener pergaminos tirados por doquier, y una mezcla de papeleos y armas ninjas regadas por el cuarto no era exactamente una habitación de una **"señorita"** por decirlo de alguna manera.

Este era el departamento de una kunoichi en particular, bastante diferente a las demás en muchas muchas maneras, la cual ya se encontraba lista para un día más frente a la puerta principal

**-"Bien un día más"-** Mencionaba mientras salía de su desordenado departamento

Comenzaba su día como todos los demás, primero comprar unos cuantos dulces los cuales eran capaces de tranquilizarla… al menos por unos minutos, tampoco su vida era tan estresante como supondrán es solo que nuestra bella damisela no solía ser de las personas tranquilas, solo era un poco impulsiva o algo así. Después se dirigiría hacia la torre de la quinta, tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo hablando con ella, normalmente cruzaban unas cuantas palabras y la peli- lila se retiraba sin más a cumplir sus pendientes diarios, normalmente la ayudaba a shizune con el papeleo de las misiones ya cumplidas no era un trabajo muy difícil, solo era cuestión de leerlos y archivarlos correctamente e informar a la quinta si había ocurrido algún percance. Otras veces ayudaba en el hospital de la aldea, aunque esto siempre la estresaba más de lo que podría soportar _(que no era mucho por cierto xD )_ ya que ella no era la típica enfermera amable, bondadosa y comprensible que cualquier persona que era internado en el hospital esperaría, aunque fuera de lo más ruin con sus pacientes ninguno de ellos se quejaba sobre el servicio, ella lograba reanimarlos y curarlos en un santiamén, era cumplida, impecable y sobre todo eficaz en cualquier tipo de herida, después de todo llevaba ya varios años practicando, Tsunade- sama le había mostrado lo que debía saber un ninja médico, tampoco era experta pero si podía ayudar ella lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Pero este día sería diferente, dentro de tres días comenzaría el examen chunin y la principal tarea de nuestra chica era arreglar perfectamente el bosque de la muerte y recibir a los participantes, lo cual significaba que tenía demasiado trabajo, tenía solo tres días para poder completar el papeleo, realizar las cartas de consentimiento, realizar los pergaminos, revisar si la torre estaba en condiciones. Suspiro con pesadez al recordar el trabajo que le esperaba, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba si no que hace ya unas semanas se le había metido a Tsunade la idea de que era mucho trabajo para ella así que decidió integrar a alguien para auxiliarla, esto por obvias razones ofendía y molestaba a la kunoichi, le parecía una completa tontería, se sentía muy capaz de realizarlo sola y valla que tenía la razón, pero realmente esa no era la intención de Tsunade al sugerirle un compañero.

Después de tocar un par de veces y escuchar una respuesta positiva, Anko entro sin más.

**-"Buenos días Anko, espero y estés lista para comenzar los exámenes chunin"- **Sonreía amablemente aquella rubia que se encontraba leyendo un par de pergaminos

**-"Aun me parece muy patético que dudes de mi eficacia"-** Gruñía la kunoichi sentándose libremente

**-"No te ofendas por favor, tu más que nadie debería saber que nunca dudaría de ti ni un segundo, es solo que como ya te lo he explicado es mucho trabajo para ti, te recuerdo que solo tienes tres días"- **Sentenciaba la quinta haciendo ver su error

**-"Como sea, solo terminemos con esto rápido"-** Decía desesperada de la situación

**-"Tu compañero aun no llega, pero no creo que tarde más"- **

Bien al menos ya tenía una pista, era un hombre, solo esperaba que no fuera Iruka, fácilmente se molestara por las condiciones en la que sus preciados alumnos tendrían que desempeñarse, tal vez fuera Genma, no es que ella le tuviera preferencia pero era un gran amigo, y sin duda él le ayudaría sin condiciones. Unos minutos después se volvió a escuchar unos pequeños golpecillos en la puerta, una sombra comenzó a entrar poco a poco por la puerta, sin ninguna razón explicable o al menos no para la kunoichi su corazón se exalto por completo, tampoco es que ella le pusiera mucha atención a este suceso lo único que sabía era que él no era muy bienvenido a su parecer.

**-"Bienvenido Kakashi, de nuevo llegas tarde, ya no me sorprende"-** Comentaba oportunamente la quinta.

**-"Si, esta aldea es grande, hay muchos lugares en donde perderme"-** Mencionaba el peli- plata colocando su mano en la nuca.

**-"Ah si mi intención no es alterarme ni mucho menos, pero Tsunade dime que él no es mi compañero"-** Mencionaba molesta Anko.

Tal vez no había sido la intención de Anko pero la palabra _"el"_ al parecer la había mencionado con un tono más seco de lo usual, lo cual fue bastante visible ante los presentes.

**-"Creo que eso me gano por ayudar"-** Al parecer Kakashi no le había dado mucha importancia al asunto, no le sorprendía, ellos nunca fueron los grandes amigos, su relación simplemente era como conocidos soportables, hace mucho que no hablaban y al parecer a ninguno de los dos les afectaba, la última vez que se habían dirigido la palabra fue un día después de que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea, al parecer ella se había enterado de todo antes que los demás, y lo único que hizo fue reclamarle la incompetencia que había tenido Kakashi hacia su alumno.

**-"No me importa mucho tu opinión en estos momentos Anko, él es quien te apoyara así que te pediré que le trates con respeto"-** Hacia señales Tsunade de que no cambiaría de opinión.

Nuestra peli- lila aún seguía molesta dentro de sí, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nada cambiaria a su favor, Tsunade no era quien solía cumplirle las exigencias a Anko, salió lo más pronto que pudo de la habitación y comenzó a comer los dulces que había comprado esta mañana, aun no era ni mediodía y ya comenzaba a alterarse. Pronto sintió la presencia de su ahora compañero.

**-"Enserio comerás todos esos dulces"- **Decía incrédulo su compañero que llego a alcanzarla y permanecía a su lado izquierdo **–"Es increíble cómo puedes mantener tan linda figura si consumes tantos dulces"-**Permanecía su mirada hacia enfrente.

**-"Terminare más pronto con ellos si no dejas de molestarme"-** Comentaba la peli-lila aun consumiendo los dulces.

**-"Mira tampoco es que a mí me agrade mucho el hecho de que tengamos que trabajar juntos pero créeme cuando te digo que no volverá a suceder"-** Sonreía amablemente intentando calmar la situación.

De pronto y sin ninguna razón aparente la marca maldita comenzó a activarse, el dolor rápidamente se expandió por el cuerpo haciendo caer de rodillas a la kunoichi, le sorprendía bastante a la joven hace ya mucho tiempo no el sucedía esto y no le era muy grato arrodillarse frente a alguien más por el dolor, pero no podía evitarlo el dolor era demasiado intenso como para soportarlo, su joven compañero no espero ni un segundo más para ayudarle, se incoó frente a ella realizando un par de sellos y colocando ambas manos sobre la marca, el dolor fue disminuyendo poco a poco, sin embargo comenzó a debilitar aún más a la chica dejándola inconsciente entre los brazos de su acompañante.

A la vista de la kunoichi después del dolor inexplicable, debilito rápidamente la fuera en las piernas de la chica, visualizaba todo completamente borroso, confuso y extraño, su mente estaba echa un lio, hasta que sintió las palmas de las manos de su compañero en su cuello todo el dolor comenzó a disminuirse lentamente llevándose consigo la fuerza de ella, antes de comenzar a perder la razón logro visualizar la sombra de un hombre alto recargado en un árbol no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y ahí fue donde perdió la razón.


	2. ¿que es lo que estoy sintiendo?

_Hola, he tardado menos de lo que esperaba en este capítulo es un poco más amplio y da pauta a que el siguiente capitulo se resuelvan todas las dudas, les agradezco haber comentado el capítulo anterior y también la información que me dieron, estoy un poco (por no decir mucho) retrasada en el manga y el anime me quede en la muerte de Anko... lo cual me traumo y ya no quise seguir, espero superar mi trauma XD_

_PD: naruto no es de mi pertenencia, es obra de masashi kishimoto, al igual que los personajes aquí ocupados_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTO?**

Blanco, un puro, perfecto y tranquilizante blanco rodeaba a la linda kunoichi que se encontraba recostada en una cama, poco a poco comenzó a despertar no podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado, solo una insistente imagen cruzaba recurrentemente su mente, aquella sombra que los vigilaba sigilosamente recargada en un árbol, aun no se sentía lo suficientemente loca como para inventar semejante tontería, sin embargo ella estaba segura de que había pasado, lo vio e incluso podría jurarlo, pero necesitaba hablar con su acompañante en aquel momento y ahí fue donde entendió la gravedad del asunto.

**-"Demonios"-** Vociferaba mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había tardado en reaccionar pero había olvidado por completo la tarea que le fue encomendada, los exámenes chunin se aproximaban y no tenía absolutamente nada listo, lo primero a realizar era limpiar la torre donde se hospedarían durante el transcurso del examen la quinta Hokage y un grupo de Anbus especializados. Al llegar al bosque de la muerte noto que la puerta principal se encontraba entre abierta, un problema más que tendría que resolver lo más pronto posible, ahora un visitante no autorizado había entrado a esta zona, posiblemente había sido un alumno que simplemente quería hacerse el inteligente revisando el lugar de entre todos los tipos de mocosos esa clase le caían peor. Quería pasarse de listo pero con ella no le funcionaria en absoluto, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y comenzó la búsqueda del visitante renegado.

**-"malditos mocosos"- **gruñía mientras se dedicaba a esquivar criaturas, árboles y trampas que se cruzaban en su camino.

Listo, había logrado localizar una silueta humanoide, era un hombre logro atinar, esta se encontraba cerca de la torre central, al parecer había llegado tarde el chico había tenido suficiente tiempo para saber el camino y aprender un par de cosas. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la silueta no serviría de nada ser sigilosa ahora, el muchacho tenía que irse o ambos comenzarían a tener problemas además si era cautelosa le podría dar tiempo para escapar y en esta clase de situaciones no podría darse el lujo de dejarlo ir, lo mejor era atraparlo y robarle la memoria, por lo menos lo que recordaba del bosque

Para su sorpresa su visión había fallado, si era una figura masculina pero con proporciones diferentes a las que había imaginado hace 10 min. Era un hombre musculoso, con cabello despeinado sin ningún lado en especial, al parecer llevaba ya mucho tiempo trabajando arduamente ya que su playera junto con su máscara yacían encima de un tronco estratégicamente colocado a un lado de él, el calor parecía haberle afectado ya que cada centímetro de su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de gotitas de sudor que bajaban celosamente haciendo aún más visible su musculatura lo cual solo hizo reaccionar de una manera extraña a la peli-lila que se encontraba a un par de metros detrás de él. No confiaba completamente en el pero de alguna manera tenía que agradecer el gesto de haber realizado parte del trabajo mientras ella se encontraba indispuesta por ciertas circunstancias.

Kakashi llevaba un día y medio trabajando en el bosque de la muerte mientras que Anko se recuperaba, no era un gesto hacia el trabajo ni tampoco hacia Tsunade solo que a su parecer Anko realizaba muchos trabajos durante todo el año y justo cuando tenía que realizar el trabajo por el cual se especializa la carga de trabajo le es mucho mayor eso sin mencionar la plática que había tenido con Tsunade recientemente.

_***FLASHBACK* **_

_Nuestro peli- plata había sido requerido de manera urgente en la torre de la Hokage, al parecer tenía una misión un tanto importante o amenos eso dedujo del tono de preocupación con el que le había informado shizune._

_No sabía de qué se trataba pero algo le dijo que era muy importante. Al llegar al lugar indicado, Tsunade lo hizo pasar inmediatamente, después de tomar asiento todo comenzó._

_**-"Kakashi lamento haberte llamado con tanta insistencia es solo que es un asunto que me tiene muy al pendiente"- **__Sonaba la rubia con cierto tono de pendiente lo cual le llamo la atención a aquel solitario hombre __**–"Tal vez no seas el indicado pero realmente me encuentro desesperada"-**__ Confesaba aún más nerviosa._

_**-"Puedes confiar en mí, ¿De qué se trata el asunto?**__"- Intentaba de alguna manera tranquilizar a su compañera._

_**-"Se debe a una chica en específico, la mencionaría como amiga pero dudo mucho que tengan ese tipo de relación los dos, me refiero a Anko Mitarashi ella es el asunto, ha estado ayudándome en el hospital y aquí en la torre revisando algunas de las misiones que cumplen los ninjas de elite, el caso es que hace mucho que la he visto solitaria, puede sonar torpe y sé que realmente no es mi asunto, pero tengo que cuidar a los ciudadanos no importa a qué precio por decirlo de alguna manera, presiento que algo pasara y permanecer sola no ayudara a mejorar ni solucionar el problema que se podría avecinar, lamento …"- **__Fue interrumpida bruscamente por el peli plata._

_**-"El caso aquí es que quieres que ella sea más cercana a alguien en específico y como ya lo has mencionado no soy el indicado, ya abras notado que nuestra relación no es muy saludable ni mucho menos amistosa sin embargo creo que podrías contar incondicional mente en Iruka o Genma sé que te ayudaran sin condición"-T**__ermino de mencionar y comenzó a levantarse de su asiento. _

_**-"Por favor déjame terminar, sé que su situación no es la ideal y que les será un poco incómodo o extraño a ambos, pero de nada me servirá enviar a alguien que ella ya conoce, de esa forma no aprenderá a confiar en los demás, tampoco te estoy pidiendo que te vayas a los extremos"-**__ Reclamaba de alguna forma la falta de atención que le prestaba en ese momento __**-"Solo piénsalo, no quisiera forzarte a absolutamente a nada"-C**__ontinuaba leyendo los informes sobre el escritorio._

_No es que Tsunade soliera hacer esto pero si era necesario lo haría. Ella sabía qué hace años quienes encontraron a Anko y la devolvieron a la aldea fueron un grupo de Anbus y a su regreso Kakashi hizo hasta lo imposible para poder ayudarla, el solo mencionaba cuando llegaban a cuestionárselo "lo hago por rin, sé que ella haría lo mismo" era la misma respuesta ante la misma pregunta. Llego inclusive hasta el extremo de aprender cómo controlar el sello maldito siendo instruido por el tercero e incluso fue el quien le realizo la cancelación del sello cuando llego Anko a la aldea. Extrañamente el sello de Anko era un tanto especial y la cancelación no sirvió durante mucho tiempo. Kakashi siempre permanecía al pendiente de la joven después poco a poco su relación se fue convirtiendo en resentimiento, culpa y por último en odio._

_Hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado Tsunade estaba segura que Kakashi no dejaría a Anko sola, tampoco le quería mencionar completamente toda su intención, es cierto que el no dejar que Anko se volviera solitaria era una de las razones pero aun había más que explica._

_***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

**-"Valla por más que odio hacer esto, gracias por el buen gesto"-** Sonreía a medias la kunoichi, aunque intentara negarlo realmente le alegraba que el la considerara de alguna manera.

**-"Aun no agradezcas, el trabajo todavía no está terminado"-**Decía su acompañante mientras lentamente volteaba a verla.

**-"… yo .. No… no he…visto…no he visto nada"- **Volteaba a otro lado la serpiente violeta. La impresión había sido demasiada, le habían mencionado algo sobre eso pero nunca creyó que fuera tan impresionante. El nervio la había corroído por completo realmente no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

**-"No seas infantil, si no hubiera querido que me vieras de esta manera lo hubiera evitado sabes"-** Sonreía complacido al ver la extraña reacción de Anko. Era extraño verla de esa manera muy pocas cosas la podrían sorprender y de alguna manera le agradaba que el fuera una de ellas, no podía negar el hecho de que se veía muy linda sonrojada y nerviosa.

Ella volteaba nerviosa hacia su compañero, no era su reacción común pero realmente no podía evitarlo ella nunca había podido visualizarlo de esa manera, su rostro, había que decirlo era perfecto, simplemente él era inexplicable, había escuchado que el solo se retiraba la máscara ante la presencia de personas en las que el confiaba completamente. Y siendo honesta su relación no era buena ni siquiera tenía una explicación su relación, tal vez solo era una broma.

**-"No vayas a pensar alguna tontería de que es una broma o algo así"-** Logro adivinar su compañero.

Si, ella no sabía ni que decirle intentaba controlar internamente el sonrojo y el latir intenso de su corazón. _¿Por qué a mí?,_ no paraba de preguntárselo a sí misma, no había forma de que un torpe como el la pusiera en este estado de shock sin saber si quiera porque tenía cierto impulso de tenerlo más cerca. _¿Pero en que rayos pienso?_ Continuaba castigándose a sí misma.

**-"Hey, ten cuidado"-**Se escuchó mencionar antes de que su compañero le tomara de la mano y acto seguido la envolviera en sus brazos para protegerla.

Al parecer frente a ellos se encontraba una serpiente enorme lista para atacarlos. Kakashi tomo un par de kunais y las lanzo directo a la garganta del animal, mientras que Anko tomaba algunas agujas ninja y las lanzara en dirección a los ojos de la bestia. **¡BINGO! **Ambos habían dado en el blanco, pero esto solo enfureció y altero más a la bestia.

**-"No fue una excelente idea"-** Mencionaba Anko esquivando el ataque de su oponente, comenzó a analizar la situación al igual que su compañero, si atacaban solo lograrían empeorar el asunto, además de que sería una excelente arma para el examen que se aproximaba, matarla no era una opción y escapar tampoco lo era, sin embargo Anko sabía que este tipo de animalejos era torpe, ahora torpe más ciego más lastimado, era una victoria segura.

Su compañero con solo mirarla rápidamente entendió de qué se trataba. La chica bajo a entretener a la bestia mientras que el colocaba estratégicamente sellos explosivos en algunos árboles cercanos al campo de batalla, ya un poco alejados hizo explotar los sellos dejando atrapada a la bestia. Aun que sabían que antes del examen la tendrían que liberarla y alejarla de la torre por la seguridad de la quinta, ahora no podrían negarlo ninguno de los dos eran excelentes trabajando juntos. Salieron sin ningún problema de aquel bosque.

**-"Bien ya solo faltan los pergaminos y demás papeleo"-**Afirmaba el peli plata colocándose de vuelta su máscara y la camiseta.

**-"De eso ya no tienes que preocuparte, ya me encuentro bien y es algo que me toco a mi"-** Confirmaba su compañera mientras cerraba la puerta.

**-"¿Cuándo los realizaras?"-** Cuestionaba sin preocupación Kakashi.

**-"Probablemente hoy en la noche"- **Continuaban charlando mientras caminaban, quien lo diría hace ya varios años que no se les veía tan juntos y mucho menos platicando sin ningún tipo de pelea avecinándose, todo era tranquilo en su conversación

**-"Bien entonces llegare a tu casa a las 8:00 8:30"- **Desaparecía en una cortina de humo aquel acompañante tan misterioso

¿Acaso se había invitado solo? Pero quien rayos se creía para hacer eso, pero ningún reclamo podría ayudarla ya se había retirado y no había marcha atrás, aunque le integraba que era lo que el planeaba, y por qué actuó ella de manera tan extraña al verle de esa manera.

Tal vez muchas personas la consideraban ya una experta en eso del amor, era cierto que había tenido muchas relaciones pero no era por amor solo era para no quedarse sola por más cruel que sonara eso, pero en realidad las personas eran quienes le integraban esa experiencia estaba perdida y tenía que admitirlo. Llegando a su hogar, coloco los instrumentos que necesitaría en su mesa en la sala y preparo un poco de te junto con fruta picada y comenzó a trabajar en ello.

Al pasar las horas se escuchó la puerta abrir y a su compañero entrar sin avisar, valla que parecía ladrón.

**-"Llevas mucho"- **Cuestionaba el recién llegado

**-"A penas llevo la mitad"-** Continuaba rasgando con el dedo índice los pergaminos dejando solo una línea fina de sangre que se iba consumiendo lentamente.

El peli plata se dirigía hacia la cocina y comenzó a sacar un par de utensilios junto con algunos ingredientes. Ella simplemente le permitió continuar su intención no era estresarse y terminar más cansada de lo que debía de estar, aunque eso no le quitaba la curiosidad de lo que estaba realizando en la cocina su compañero.

Su pensamiento no podría evitar recordar el por qué su relación era tan mala, no parecía un mal chico y sin embarga ambos parecían odiarse pero apreciarse al mismo tiempo, algo le hacía pensar que se trataba de sus pasados, pero era algo que ya no quería ni recordar, había pasado muy malos momentos intentando saber algo de sí misma antes de que Orochimaru apareciera que termino por darse por vencida.

Por segundos entro una ventisca apagando las luces y abriendo todas las puertas, ventanas y estantes posibles del suelo surgió un humo blanquecino del cual comenzó a salir una silueta, de nuevo aquella sombra hacia aparición. La habitación había quedado completamente sin luz incluso con muy poco oxigeno lo cual era muy extraño ya que debía entrar aire por todas las ventanas. Kakashi tuvo bien hacer el chidori para iluminar un poco la habitación, hasta que logro divisar a su compañera.

Antes de que pudiera pedirle que se acercara, la sombra la había tomado por el cuello, Anko rápidamente se deshizo del amarre y saco unas kunais, estaba preparada para cualquier ataque, extrañamente Kakashi no pudo moverse, algo le evitaba acercarse a auxiliar a su compañera, ¿Acaso era esto a lo que se refería Tsunade?.

Después de una dura batalla la sombra termino tomando a Anko la cual se encontraba cansada y la atravesaba con agujas ninja envenenadas al parecer, terminando su trabajo rompiéndole el cuello a la joven ninja, Kakashi quedo helado esto no podía estar pasando, dejo morir a alguien especial para él, un completo rencor y odio lo consumió, no sabía de dónde provenía tal odio pero esto no se quedaría así aquel enemigo moriría y lo haría sufrir antes de eso.

De nuevo todo se volvió oscuridad, la sombra ya no estaba, Anko continuaba tirada en el suelo, y una cuna se encontraba en el centro de lo que debería de ser la sala… ¿una cuna? Kakashi se acercó poco a poco hacia la cuna pero algo lo detuvo, la cuna estaba llena de serpientes, no podía acercarse mas, de nuevo la sombra volvió a aparecerse a un lado de la cuna, un sentimiento de culpabilidad lleno a Kakashi de odio ¿Qué rayos era esto?...

La habitación era la misma que a una inicio, iluminada pero había algo extraño, la kunoichi se encontraba a escasos centímetros del rostro de él , logro sentir una cálida presión en sus labios antes de entender por completo que era lo que pasaba, aquel sentimiento cálido provenía de sus labios el cual poco a poco se desvanecía a medida de que Anko se alejara de él

* * *

Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, tampoco ha sido tan largo como esperaba pero pronto se dispersaran todas las dudas, se descubrirá quien es aquella sombra y las verdaderas intenciones de Tsunade hasta la próxima

*gracias por leer y comentar* ^_ ^/


End file.
